What you don't know can't kill you
by xxx sleeplessyaoiloverxxx
Summary: or how Grace and Steve managed to get Danno to eat pineapples. Just a fluffly drabble to sweeten the heart.


**Hello! So here is one more Steve x Danno fanfic full of love and care and enough sweetness to leave your teeth rotten. **

**Before starting I want to praise the lovely Aliendroid for being an awesome beta and warn that I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

**On with the story….**

**What you don't know can't kill you!**

Friday, 11:35 am McGarrett's house

Daniel Williams stirred on the bed for the first time in eleven hours and the last he remembered from the previous night was collapsing right where he was.

He tried to stretch his legs, but he was too tangled on the sheets to do so.

He tried to open his eyes, but the Hawaiian sun was too damn bright, alas he groaned.

Amazingly noon found Danny on his way down stairs to the kitchen, following the scent of eggs, pancakes and fresh bacon.

"Uncle Steve, the milkshakes are ready!" Grace's voice rang from the kitchen to the hall making her father smile.

"Thank you princesses Grace." Steve said in his best 'prince in shining armor' voice, if Danno had names for Steve's faces, Grace had the right to name voices, or so she said.

Danny was about to walk in when Grace called out to Steve again, this time adding, "can I tell you a secret?" so he stepped back and gave his girl a little privacy.

She didn't have to know that he could see and hear what she was about to say.

"Talk to me," Steve turned off the oven, stopped whatever he was doing, and took a seat next to the little girl by the kitchen island.

"A few months ago, I heard Chin tell Kono that if you like someone very much you should always make sure that person knew before it was too late," she said looking at her hands, her pigtails bouncing forward to cover her little face.

"Is something wrong Grace?"Steve asked softly, not letting himself frown, already guessing what this was about.

Less than two months ago Steve had been it the Intensive Care Unit due a stab wound, and Grace was a smart girl, so with the gravity of the situation she must had caught up with the situation pretty quickly. He should have known better.

"Uncle Steve," She straightened her back and looked at him, "I want you to know that I love you a lot, not as much as my Danno of course, but really a lot. And I really like you being my second Dad, but I won't call you that because I believe 'Uncle Steve' is cuter." She finished with a bright smile.

Steve got up, quite baffled, and lifted the little girl into his arms holding her tightly, "I love you too Gracie, you're like a daughter to me." He kissed her forehead and spun them around making the little girl giggle.

Just outside Danno covered his mouth, he was to manly to cry of course, and calmed himself down. He knew that Grace love Steve, but he never expected her to admit it so soon.

He walked inside, a bright smile on his face.

"Morning you two." He said, catching his little monkey as she threw herself in his arms.

"Morning Danno!" Grace kissed her father and he kissed her back, hugging her extra close.

Steve looked at them both, smiling, before stepping closer. He leaned down and kissed his lover on the cheek and was delightfully surprised when his lips were caught in a chaste kiss.

He didn't question it of course, rule number one on the 'how to handle Daniel Williams' book.

"Morning Danno." Steve said leaving one hand on the small of the other man's back and using the other to ruffle Grace's hair lovingly.

"Morning Steve." The blond answered with a shy smile.

"Why are you blushing Danno?" Grace asked, looking from one man to the other.

"N-nothing! Now, isn't there some little girl somewhere that needs to get ready for school?" Grace giggled, wiggled out of her dad's embrace, and ran to her room.

"Feeling rested?" The brunet asked, letting Danno rest his forehead on his chest.

"Yeah," the blond answered lazily as he felt Steve's hands running up and down his back.

"Bags all ready?"Steve let his hands inside and up the blonde's shirt. The skin was warm and welcoming.

Danno nodded, checking in his head if he had packed all of Grace's dolls and swimsuits.

Suddenly he felt himself being hoisted to the kitchen counter, and _almost_ yelped. "H-hey!" he made a quick grab for Steve's shoulders.

"You ok?"Steve asked, smirking, as he pressed their foreheads together.

Danny smiled, joining his hands behind his lover's neck, and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

A moan escaped the blond when he felt his body being pressed flush to the man between his legs.

Damn if Steve McGarrett didn't kiss like a wild man. Danno felt himself drown in the kiss as he became breathless. The blond almost whined when Steve let him breathe.

"Best vacation ever." He said, between needy breaths, and smiling brightly at his lover.

"Danno you said that sitting on the kitchen counter is DANGEROUS!" Grace said by the door while her little hands adjusted her pigtails.

"You're completely right monkey," Danno swatted Steve's hands from his hips and slid down. "Uncle Steve is feeling playful today, so I ended up here."

"You weren't complaining two seconds ago." Steve muttered.

"Did you say something?" Danny asked, eyebrow raised daring Steve to answer.

"You know I did." The brunet smirked.

"Uncle Steve, Danno, I want to eat." Grace said walking to the breakfast table, with a plate full of fresh bacon, waiting for the two grown men to stop bickering.

Five minutes later the three of them were eating and Danny had already downed half of his milkshake.

"Wow monkey this milkshake is really good, what is it?" Danno tasted a bit more, trying to name the flavor, it tasted amazingly fresh.

Grace turned to Steve and they both burst laughing, neither of them answering.

It was only three days later, on a Ipanema beach, when Grace and Steve came back from a stand holding onto overly aromatic cups of pineapple shaved ice, that it dawned on him. "I drank a pineapple milkshake, didn't I?" the blond said, suppressing a full body shiver.

His daughter and his lover laughed.

"Uncle Steve says that what you don't know can't kill you." Grace said snickering.

Oh Steve was in for a world of pain.

The End.

_**SO, thank you for reading and remember reviews are love so share some! XD Hope you liked it =)**_


End file.
